The aim of this proposal is to investigate multiparametric nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging techniques, especially related to flow quantification. The research effort will be concentrated in the areas of: image reconstruction algorithms, methods and systems necessary for imaging a three dimensional volume. The variables which will be explored are diffusion, random directional perfusive flow and coherent bulk flow. In addition, techniques for measuring the distribution functions describing coherent and incoherent flow will be developed. Higher order motion related parameters such as acceleration and jerk (which is the rate of change of acceleration) will also be investigated. The flow measurement techniques will be combined with high speed imaging methods to enable one to reduce the required data acquisition time. The successful completion of this proposal would enable scientists and clinicians to measure and characterize both diffusive and perfusive blood flow accurately. Furthermore, three dimensional images of blood perfusion through the capillary bed will be investigated in conjunction with other existing imaging techniques such as positron emission tomography. Diffusive and coherent bulk flow will be investigated in connection with molecular biology and physics where established methods and results are readily available.